A Time of Giving Wishes
by cdbazemore98
Summary: The community is having a Thanksgiving dinner together, and Jake's family is excited... all except for Kari, who after learning her best friend, Cory, is deathly ill, only wishes for him to get better in time for the holidays.
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

**(MC and I are walking through a forest on a cool Autumn day)**

 **Ah, the month of November. A time to be thankful.**

 **MC: A time to pile up falling leaves.**

 **A especially, a time to write a brand new story to celebrate Thanksgiving. MC, as usual, would you care to give a summary of what this story is about and what to expect?**

 **MC: Sure. In this story, it will involve our good friend Kari. But this Thanksgiving, she seems a little more sad than happy. And it involves one of her friends.**

 **And you'll find out why. So, without further to do... on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:... I own... NOTHING.**

Chapter 1: Preparing

It was a cool fall day in Los Angeles, California. But right now, it was a momentous time as well. For the community was preparing for a group Thanksgiving dinner at the community building. A Thanksgiving tradition the town has had for many years now and still counting.

And this year, it would be Kari's first time celebrating this tradition. Last year, she missed out due to still recovering from being kidnapped by an evil tyrant from the past... but that's a story for another time.

The one hosting the dinner would be the mother of Kari's twin friends, Tony and Robyn. We go to the building now as we see people setting up the feast, with fruits, various dishes, and of course, the turkey.

Tony and Robyn's mom, Danielle looked over the work and smiled to herself, as Izzy and Jake, Kari's parents, commented on her achievement

"Danielle. I have to say, you've really outdone yourself." Izzy said.

Danielle smiled, liking Izzy's compliment as Jake added this, "Yeah. Now this will make this year's feast like how it was hundreds of years ago."

"I know! I didn't think I could do it. But I did it." Danielle replied. "Now I hope the food will be able to stay fresh until the dinner in three more days."

As the adults continued to talk, three young children walked into the building. It was Kari, Tony, and Robyn, coming to check out the feast, "Wow... this is so cool!" Kari spoke with awe.

"We told you our Mom was awesome." Tony said.

"Yeah!" Robyn agreed, "Look at all of this. Mom knows how to plan her stuff."

As Kari looked around, she gasps at something that catches her eye. It was chocolate puffs, her favorite dessert, sitting on plate in stacks on the table. The nine year old felt her mouth water, "Oh... chocolate puffs... my favorite... I must have..."

She began to reach for one, but suddenly, her hand was pulled away by her father, "Easy Kari. Save your appetite till dinner begins." He told her. Kari pouted, "Aw... okay, Daddy..." She replied.

"Everything's looking good, Momma." Tony said to his mother.

"Oh, thanks, honey. You'll love the turkey when it's fully done." Danielle replied.

That's when another one of Kari's friends entered the building... well, more like her frenemy. It was Alexa McBride, her father Bob (Jake's old boss), her mother Charlotte, and baby brother Pete.

Jake frowned a bit when he saw his old boss walk up to him, "Boss.."

"Hutchinson..." Bob greeted with a smug grin.

"Charlotte..." Izzy spoke with kindness.

"Isabelle..." Charlotte scoffed.

"Alexa..." Kari greeted with disgust.

"Kari..." Alexa greeted back with just as much disgust.

"I kind of figured you and your family would be celebrating Thanksgiving somewhere else this year." Jake said.

"Now why would we do that? You know that we always come to these community dinners. It's part of tradition." Bob replied. Jake frowned even more, "Sure it is.." He said under his breath before turning away.

Charlotte smiled, "And we want to make this extra special for Peter, since it's his first time."

"Well, we're want to make this extra special for Kari, since it's her first time." Izzy replied.

Kari smiled as she blushed, but Alexa smirked at her, "But my brother's time is gonna be more special than yours." She remarked. Kari frowned, "Mine will be the more special one."

"Say!" Robyn said, trying to prevent a argument, "Let's go to the park. We need to meet Cory, Kevin, and Siri there."

"Good idea!" Kari said, as she turned towards her father, "Can we go to the park, Daddy?" She asked sweetly.

Jake smiled, "Sure, sweetie."

"Oh, and Alexa, we need you to look after your brother while we help prepare the dinner. ." Charlotte, handing the toddler to Alexa, much to her dismay, "Do I have to... very well, Mother." She said.

With that, the kids headed off to play in the park. As soon as they made it there, Cory, Kevin, and Kirana (Siri for short), were there waiting for him, "Hi, Kari." Cory greeted, coughing a little. Kari hugged Cory tightly with love, "Cory. You should see the dinner table at the community building. It's great!"

"I can tell." Cory said, before coughing some more.

Kari noticed how hard Cory's coughing was, "Is everything okay, Cory? You're coughing an awful lot."

"Oh, it's just a sore throat. That's all."

Kari wasn't so sure that was it, but she just shrugged it off, as the friends began to play in the park. Alexa, however, was stuck swinging her brother on the swings, much to her dismay. She sighed as he giggle. It wasn't that she didn't love Pete, but she should be playing with her closest friends right now, not babysitting her baby brother.

It felt so boring to her.

"So... how's the baby?" Kirana asked as she walked up to Alexa, "He's doing okay." Was her replied.

Kirana smiled as she ruffled up Pete's hair, "He's getting cute. He's almost two years old isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"So tell us, how does it feel having an adopted brother?"

"Well it is very great, but sometimes I always feel bored with having to babysit him."

"I know... uh, Alexa?"

"Yes?"

"Where did Peter go?"

Alexa then looked down at the swing... only to find it empty. She gasped in shock, "Peter?!" She looked around the park, but she didn't see him anywhere. "Oh no..." The others walked over to her as she began panicking, "Alexa. What's wrong?" Robyn asked.

"Peter's missing, that's what's wrong."

Kari frowned, "Well, he's gotta be around here somewhere... this park isn't but so big."

With that, the kids began to search for the little toddler, he had to be around somewhere, he couldn't have gotten far. He's just a baby. But after ten minutes of searching, Pete was nowhere to be found. Alexa was completely scared stiff. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Kari told her.

However though, it was getting late, and they had to go home soon. But Alexa refused to leave until her little brother was found. They continued searching for him, but after fifteen more minutes, she felt like giving up.

Alexa sighed as she sat on the ground, "We've looked everywhere, and still can't find him."

That's when Kevin walked up to her with a grin, "Hey, Lexi. I have a solution to your problem, it's something I build myself." He revealed to her a doll... that looked just like Pete, in appearance, height, and everything, "This is just to fool your parents until Pete is found. Check it out."

He pressed a secret button, and the doll spoke in a slightly robotic tone, "Hi... my name is Pete McBride..."

The other kids were amazed with what Kevin showed them, but Alexa was less than impressed, this didn't feel right to her at all. But nevertheless, she feared how angry her mother would be if she found out that Alexa lost Pete, so she just took the doll and stared at it, she thought that this was the best she could do for now. But suddenly.

"Alexa!"

That's when Charlotte came into the park, holding little Pete, "Bubby, it's time to come home. Dinner's ready." She said. Wait a sec, Pete was with Charlotte this entire time?

Alexa wanted to question this, but decided that it wasn't worth it. Soon enough, everyone went home for the night. At Kari's house, she was giggling with delight, as she ran into her room, with her father following behind, as if he were a scary monster chasing her, "Come on Kari. You know the family rule, we always bathe before bedtime."

"I washed my face! Isn't that enough?" She asked as Jake picked her up and placed her over his shoulder, "Nice try."

"Aw..."

Soon, enough, after a bath, Jake sat Kari in her bed, "Daddy... what's the Thanksgiving group dinner gonna be like?" She asked.

"Oh Kari, it's going to be a special one. Along with you, me, your mother, and the twins having dinner. Will be spending it with our closest friends and neighbors that have helped us out so much." Jake answered.

"How come we didn't go last year...?"

"You were still held captive by that tyrant. Remember?"

"No... I had gotten free last year on my birthday, but we didn't go the Thanksgiving group dinner..."

Jake then remembered, "Oh yeah. Well, I guess we were still trying to get over the whole tyrant thing that we didn't think about going last year."

Kari nodded as her father pinched her little cheeks softly as he told her this, "Now you go ahead and get some sleep, sweetie. We've got plenty to do before the Thanksgiving dinner."

"Okay... goodnight, Daddy." She said softly, giving him a hug.

"Goodnight Kari."

With that, Jake gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, as he left the room. Kari herself went fast asleep. Little did she know, was that things were going to take a turn for the worst very soon...

 **Aw, a cute father daughter moment.**

 **MC: Cute indeed.**

 **So, we've had a bit of preparation, and a bit of play. Next chapter, our friends will get some news...**

 **MC: And it won't be happy news.**

 **That's for sure. So, until then. We shall see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cory's sick

**Here we are again, with another new chapter!**

 **MC: But this one may be a pretty sad one.**

 **Yeah, so if you have tissues, you may need them. So... enjoy.**

 **MC: And remember, we own NOTHING. Except for our OCs.**

Chapter 2: Cory's sick

Later that night, Jake heard the phone ringing. He went to go answer it, as he picked it up, hearing a motherly tone on the other line. It was Mei, Cory's mother. "Oh hi Mei, what's up?"

Jake listened to what she had to say, and as he did, his expression turned from happy... to shock, "Oh no..."

He continued to listen to her talk, as his expression began more and more sad and worried, "Okay.. thank you for telling me.. I'll be sure to let Kari know."

That's when Mei said something else... about bringing Kari to her house, so they can tell all of Cory's friends together... Jake was a little shocked by that, "You sure about that?"

He had gotten an approval, as he nodded, "Alright then."

With that, he hung up the phone and sighed with worry.

The next day, Kari woke up with a smile as she looked on her counter to get something. It was a picture she has drawn for Cory, as a Thanksgiving gift. She couldn't wait to give it to him, but she decided to wait until the Thanksgiving dinner. As she walked out of her room, she was about to head down the stairs as she heard her parents talking.

"How are we suppose to tell her? She'll be so heartbroken." She heard her mother say.

"I understand, but there's just no other way. We're gonna have to tell her the best way we can." Her father replied.

Kari was confused. What were they talking about? She didn't know, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a good thing, as she slowly walked downstairs, "Mom... Daddy... is everything okay?" She asked.

Her mother looked like she was about to burst into tears, but spoke nonetheless, "Baby... uh, get a bath and get dressed. We're going to your friend Cory's house... there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?" Kari asked as her father answered.

"It's about your friend Cory."

"What about Cory? What's wrong?"

Kari was getting more frantic. What was going on with Cory? What was wrong?"

"We'll tell you... when we get to his house, honey." Izzy said.

The nine year old pouted a little. She hated when these type of things were kept from her. But nevertheless, she did as told as she took a quick bath, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Soon enough, the family was on their way to Cory's house.

Since Cory and his family were Chinese, their residence was designed to look more like a home in China, and it was located on top of a hill in the suburban part of Los Angeles. As soon as they got there, Jake took Kari's hand as he looked at her, and saw the look of concern on her face. He squeezed her hand softly as they walked towards the door.

Jake knocked on it, as Mei answered it with a smile, "Oh, thanks for coming..."

The family walked in the house, as Kari notice that her friends and their parents were here to. But... where was Cory? Kari sat down on the couch next to Alexa, "What's going on?" She whispered.

"I don't know..." Alexa answered.

"I'm glad you all came in concern for my son." Mei said. "Your parents know why we're here... but you younglings don't... yet..." She took a deep breath, as she continued to speak, "You see... Cory... went to the hospital last night... he's very sick."

As for the kids reactions... they seemed to understand, "Oh..." Kari said.

"He's sick..." Tony added.

"We hope he get's better.." Robyn also added.

"You gathered us all here to tell us that?" Kevin asked out of annoyance, earning a stern look from his mother.

The parents all looked at one another. They were even more worried and saddened that their children didn't understand what Mei meant. Jake sighed as he put a hand on Kari's shoulder, "Kari.. There's more to this than you know."

"I know, Daddy. Cory's just sick. He was coughing a lot yesterday, and will be in the hospital for a while. He'll get better... right?"

"Oh god..." Izzy whispered, covering her face. Jake sighed again as he tried to explain it once again, "What I mean is, this is very serious. He might not make it."

At the mention of those words, Kari only focused on four of them.

Might... not... make... it...

The others were as equally shocked, "Might not make it?" Kirana asked as she turned to her mother, Tashina, "Mom, what does he mean?"

"He means... Cory may die from this sickness." Tashina told her.

"You see, kids... Cory has some sort of terminal illness." Tony and Robyn's father, Tony Sr. told the twins, much to their shock, "What's a terminal illness, Daddy?" Robyn asked.

"He's gonna die?" Tony asked as well.

"But he's gonna get better, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah! I mean, it can't be that serious... right?!" Alexa asked frantically.

Bob sighed, "I'm afraid it's very serious, princess..."

Kari started to breath heavily as she looked at her parents, "But he HAS to get better. That's what hospitals are for! They make people get better! Daddy..." Jake squeezed her shoulder softly as he spoke again, "Kari. There are some times when even the hospital can't even help. So I'm just not sure."

"NO!" She shouted as tears started to fall, "Cory can't die! Cory can't DIE!"

With that, she began to sob hysterically in her father's arms, and all Jake could do was try to comfort her the best he could. As for the other kids, they didn't know what to think. Part of them were sure that Cory was going to be okay, but another part told them... that he wouldn't.

Mei watched this scene unfold with great sadness, she wished that she didn't have to tell them, but she had no other way of working through this. They had to know, "I'm sorry this had to be said this way... but, if it will make you all feel better, we can go visit Cory at the hospital."

However, to the sudden shock of everyone in the room, Kari let out a great big, "NO!", ripped from her father's grip, and ran out of the house. "Kari, WAIT! Come back!" Jake called, running after her.

But as soon as he got outside, Kari was nowhere to be seen. Now Jake was very concerned, who would have guessed she would take this news very hard. That's when he remembered that Cory was Kari's BEST friend, and they had been super close ever since Kari became free from that tyrant, It all makes sense now. Jake began to look around for his daughter, until he noticed someone sitting in the garden on a stone bench, looking at the small lake.

It was Kari, and it looked like she was sobbing hard. It broke Jake's heart to see his little girl like this, so he sat down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I can tell you're taking this very hard. Aren't you Kari?"

The nine year old looked up tearfully at her father, "Why does this have to happen, Daddy? Why does Cory have to get sick? Why does he have to die...? She asked, "This is suppose to be a happy time..."

"I know this is hard for you, but believe me. I feel just as horrible about this as you do."

"Why... you're not the one who's about to lose a best friend..."

"Actually.."

Jake sighed as he looked at his daughter, telling her something, "I know how it feels. There was a friend of mine I knew of named Tori who lost her daughter Skylar, and believe me it was so emotional to her."

"What happened to Skylar...?"

Jake just remained silent, and Kari understood just how hard it was for him, "Daddy... is it okay... if we go home... I can't visit Cory today..."

The child sighed as her father picked her up, "I understand.."

With that, the two went home while Izzy accompanied the others to the hospital. There, Jake sat his daughter in bed to let her get some rest, once doing so, Kari decided to go to sleep, but couldn't. She looked over to see the picture she drew for Cory. Blowing a kiss to it, she began to lie down.

Suddenly... she heard laughter.

That immediately startles her as she rose up from her bed, "Um... who goes there?" She asked.

That's when she heard a voice... that sounded all too familiar. "Hello Kari.."

"Who are you? Daddy..." She whimpered, looking around. That's when she saw a figure standing by her bed... when she got a closer look, it clicked on who it was... and she was horrified, "No..."

And there was a reason she was horrified for someone that was in front of her almost looked similar to her father, only his name was Blake.

"That's right.. It's me.. Blake. Your dad's most hated rival." He replied with an evil grin on his face.

Kari quickly squealed as she hid under the covers, trying to hide from this menacing former dark pirate. But she could still hear him as he spoke to her.

"I heard that your little friend may die from a fatal disease, and I for one am looking forward to seeing him die from it." He replied, as Kari felt shocked hearing that as Blake continued.

"Let's face it, you've only known him for at least a year or two, and now look at him. He's laying on his death bed with a sickness you practically gave him."

"What...?" Kari asked, coming out from under the covers.

"You heard me. You practically caused Cory to end up in this state."

"What do you mean I caused Cory to be like this? What did I do?"

Blake chuckled as he walked closer to the child, "Remember the time you had that child sickness on Valentine's day?" Kari was confused, until she remembered. She was indeed sick on Valentine's Day with the flu.

"It was the same day your friend Cory visited you, and you two were so caught into your love. It led to your first true kiss.." Blake explained to her.

She then remembered that as well, but it was merely a kiss on the cheek she gave to him, as an act of friendship. "That kiss didn't mean anything. It was just a small peck!" She protested.

"True. But that was when you were still sick, and what you failed to notice was that your sickness was highly contagious. And when you pecked him on the cheek."

She gasped with shock... was it true? Did her illness cause Cory's illness? "No..."

"I'm afraid for once, I am telling you the honest truth. It is because of you and that kiss that has placed Cory in this position."

"No! It's not true! If it was, Cory would have gotten sick a long time ago!"

"Have a look and see for yourself, though it was slow. The virus infected from the kiss you gave him slowly consumed his body for months before it took full effect."

Kari tried to not listen to this, "I don't believe it! Daddy!" Suddenly, the former pirate aimed his desert eagle gun at her, "Unless you want a bullet through your skull, you'll keep your mouth shut."

But Kari's scream came too soon, as Jake came into the room, shocked and outraged to see his rival, "You! I thought I told you to never stick your nose into our business ever again!" Jake yelled at Blake with rage.

But Blake just chuckled at Jake as he replied, "Oh come on now, you know as well as I do that I never keep my words that you tell me to keep, plus I had a reason to come here."

"What do you mean..?" Jake asked, keeping his glare onto Blake.

"I mean I know about Cory's dilemma and I knew what caused the start of it. And I was telling your little girl Kari all about how it was all her fault since she was the main cause of this."

Kari was close to hiding under the covers again, as Jake growled, "And I'm telling the truth this time, ask Kari. She'll tell you herself."

Jake then looked over to his daughter, as she hid under the covers once again. But he walked over to pull the covers off of her, "Kari. Is Blake true? Were you the one that caused Cory to be in this state?"

The child looked up at her father, as tears fell, "Remember when I was sick on Valentine's Day...?" She asked. Jake nodded as she continued, "Well... when Cory came to visit me... I was so grateful for him... that I gave him a kiss."

"You what?!"

"It was a small kiss! Just a peck. It didn't mean anything."

"But you were still sick at that time?! You knew that you were contagious!"

Kari looked down in embarrassment, blushing deeply. Blake laughed cruelly, "I told you I wasn't lying for once."

The former villain pirate then reached into his pocket, and pulled out... a needle. Jake saw that and held Kari close, "What are you doing with that?" Blake chuckled as he aimed the needle close to Kari's arm, as she whimpered in fear, "Stop!" Jake warned, reaching for something nearby.

He grabbed a lamp and smacked attempted to smack Blake over the head with it. But the villain grabbed it, and ended up doing that to Jake, "Daddy!" Kari shrieked as Blake grabbed her arm, and jabs the needle into her arm and injects the liquid.

But before the liquid could even end up going into her arm, Jake jumps up and punches the villain in the face, pointing his pirate pistol at him, while at the same time, grabbing the needle from Blake. "Game's over Blake. Now leave us alone!"

The villain smirked as he got up, and backed away, "No problem. I've already done what I came here to do. So I'll get going."

With that, Blake left the room, as Jake shut the door. He sighed as he turned towards Kari, "Are you okay?" He asked. The nine year old nodded as her father sat down beside her on the bed, "But I need to know this?! You knew you were contagious when you were sick. Yet you go and give Cory a little kiss. Why?"

"I just wanted to show Cory what a good friend he was... I wanted to show my compassion for him... it was just a small peck, I didn't know it was gonna make him sick..." Kari felt tears falling again.

But surprisingly, Jake got a bit angry. "Well I hope it was worth it. Cause you practically ended up setting Cory's fate with possible death."

Kari was shocked, never had she ever thought Jake would say something like that to her. She just looked down in embarrassment. Jake then mentally cursed himself for saying that, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Kari.. Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Tears began to fall once again, "No... you're right! I killed Cory! I made him sick! And I killed him!" She exclaimed.

Jake frowned as he tried to calm her down, taking her by the shoulders, and shaking her a little, "Calm down! He's not dead yet, for all we know. He could still make it through this, we just have to keep praying he does."

"But if he does die! That makes me a terrible friend!" Kari said.

Jake's frown started showing signs of becoming a glare, "No it doesn't."

He then began to hugged his daughter as he began to comfort her, "We know you would never hurt or harm anyone ever. So don't think of yourself as a terrible friend."

Kari started to feel a little better, as she smiled a little, "I guess you're right, Daddy..." She whispered.

Jake smiled back as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Now you just go ahead and get some sleep."

"Okay... I love you, Daddy..."

"I love you too, sweetie."

With one more kiss to the cheek, Jake left the child in the room, as Kari decided to get that well deserved rest she wanted. She decided later that she would visit Cory later, it would be the right thing.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me Cory..."

 **Aw. More father daughter stuff.**

 **MC: Cute indeed.**

 **Yeah, but now it looks like Cory's very sick, and may not make it.**

 **MC: Don't say that. Kari's upset enough about it as she is.**

 **I know. But as you read, we'll find out if Cory will make it. So, we shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting Cory

**Hi everyone! We're back.**

 **MC: Indeed we are!**

 **Yeah! And it's time for a brand new chapter! This is where Kari finally visits Cory for the first time since his illness was announced.**

 **MC: Yeah. I wonder what will happen?**

 **Let's find out! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:... you already know...**

Chapter 3: Visiting Cory

 _"Kari!"_

 _The nine year old gasped as she saw her best friend, hanging from a cliff, over a pit of fire. Cory tried to hang on, but the branch he held on was getting slippery. Kari reached down, "Quick! Take my hand!" She cried._

 _Suddenly, she heard a menacing voice, "Oh no you don't."_

 _At that moment, Kari was grabbed by someone from behind, as Cory's hand slipped from the branch, as he fell to the fire below, "Kari!" Was the last thing he said before the flames devoured him._

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kari screamed as tears fell._

 _The person who grabbed her laughed demonically as he threw her to the ground. Kari looked up and gasped in shock... it... was her father. Also known to Jake and his friends as the evil tyrant Shawn. Not only best remembered as a villainous mastermind, but also best remembered as a serial sexual monster._

 _"You.. But, what are you doing here?! I thought I defeated you." Kari asked the tyrant in complete shock._

 _"Oh but you did, but you know as well as I do that evil like me shall never die. They can always haunt you in your dreams for the rest of your miserable life."_

 _Kari just whimpered as Shawn grabbed her by the neck and pulls out a sharp dagger, aiming it close to her neck._

 _"And just like me, it's only a matter of time before your friend Cory dies. And you have yourself to blame for putting him in this position in the first place."_

 _"No... it's not my fault... it's not my fault!" She cried, struggling to escape from him._

 _"Yes.. it.. IS!" He said as he sliced her neck. Blood began to pour from the wound as she gagged and stared at the villain in horror, as he added this not only to upset her more... but also break her._

 _"You were the one that kissed him on the cheek, even though you knew you were contagious. And it's because of you, your friend is about to die and it is all your fault."_

 _Kari wanted to say something, but the cut prevented her from doing so as the tyrant continued to talk, "You're suppose to be there and not let any of your friends suffer severely, and here you go doing just that to your closest friend Cory."_

 _Kari shook her head, trying to deny it. But sadly, as much as she tried. She couldn't escape the fact that Shawn was actually right. The tyrant smirked as he said this last thing, "Long story short.. You're nothing more.. than a murderer.."_

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kari woke up with a scream, breathing heavily, sweating hard. Realizing how scared she was, she began to cry, just as her father walked into the room to check on her, "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream..." She whimpered through her tears. Jake frowned as he hugged his daughter, trying to comfort her, "Well it's over now, don't worry."

"But it was terrible!" She shrieked. "Cory fell into fire! I tried to save him, but I was stopped by the evil man... you know, the one who kidnapped me. He cut me, and kept telling me about how it was my fault that Cory died, and how I gave him that illness! And... and...!"

She was talking so fast, Jake could barely understand her. But Kari couldn't complete her sentence as she just broke down into a fit of hysterical and uncontrollable sobbing. Jake continued to try and calm her down as he shushed her quietly, "There, there Kari. Whatever you had in your dream was just a dream. That's all."

After a few minutes, Kari calmed down a bit, "Just make sure to remember that." He told her.

"Okay, Daddy... stay with me... please?" She asked sweetly.

Jake smiled, "Sure."

Later on the next day, Kari decided it was finally time to see Cory at the hospital. However she felt extremely nervous about this. She looked up at her father, as he took her hand and smiled, "There's nothing to be worried about."

Kari took a deep breath as they walked into the hospital, where the nurse led them to Cory's room. Upon arriving, Kari saw her friend sitting up in the hospital bed, drinking some orange juice. Cory looked up to see Kari, and smiled, "Hi, Kari..."

Upon seeing him, Kari quickly began to tear up. She started to run towards him and hug him, but then realized that she probably couldn't touch him. So she quickly backs off. "It's okay... you can touch me..." Cory said.

Although she wanted to, she felt that she shouldn't, she didn't want to risk Cory becoming possibly worse than before. "Cory... how are you feeling...?" She asked.

"Still under the weather..." Was his reply, as he immediately coughs hard yet again.

It broke Kari's heart to see him like this as she looked back at her father, who only smiled back in return for comfort, "I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday. I had a hard time dealing with the news..." She admitted.

"That's okay. I understand."

Suddenly, Cory fell into another coughing fit for a few seconds, before clearing his throat and smiling at her, "I just can't wait to get outta here. I don't wanna miss the Thanksgiving dinner.

Kari frowned even more. It seemed that Cory was unaware of the illness he had, and did not know that he may die from it, Just then one of the doctors came into the room with a needle, "Okay, Cory. It's time to take your medicine." She says.

Kari paled at the sight of the needle, thinking back to what happened last night. That, and the fact that she hated needles. But Cory didn't look so worried. But Kari started to feel sick.

Before she knew it, she was on the floor, passed out.

Later on...

Kari slowly starts to awaken, as the first thing she saw was her fathers face as he smiled a little.

"Oh good, your awake."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out."

Kari frowned as she looked around. And suddenly laid her eyes on one particular item in the room... another needle. And that only made her more fearful upon laying her eyes on it.

She whimpered as Jake tried to comfort her, aware of her fear of needles. "Calm down sweetie, I won't let you get punctured by another needle."

"Cory... where's Cory?" She asked frantically.

She noticed that Cory was suddenly not in the room, making her extremely concerned, "Cory... CORY!" She exclaimed.

Jake tried to calm her down, as he hugged her tightly. But Kari broke free from his hug in panic, "Where. Is. CORY?!" She demanded, tears falling. Before Jake could reply, she began to shake uncontrollably in fear, "Where is he...?" She whimpered.

One of the doctors suddenly walks into the room, hearing Kari's frantic cries. "Is everything okay?" She asked in concern.

"Not exactl-" Jake started to say,

"WHERE. IS. CORY!?" Kari screamed at the doctor.

The doctor and Jake both got startled by Kari's sudden outburst, then the kind doctor calmly began to explain, "Honey, just calm down... Cory is fine. We're just testing him right now."

Hearing that made Kari calm down a bit at first, until the nurse added this, "But we'll have to make an incision..."

That made Kari pale again... An incision means that they have to cut him.

Suddenly... she started to hear a voice in her head... an evil familiar voice. "I told you so child."

Kari screamed loudly as she held her head. "Kari?" Jake said, noticing Kari's sudden scream. He then hugged her tightly as he tried to comfort her. "Easy there honey, I'm here." He whispered.

After a few minutes, Kari calmed down as the doctor said, "Cory will be just fine... trust me..."

"Okay... I trust you..." Kari replied.

And for her sake, let's hope she was right. Another few minutes went by, as Jake and Kari were waiting outside. Soon enough, the doctor came in, "Okay, you can see Cory now."

Wasting no time, Kari walked into the room, to see her best friend sitting on the bed, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little tired, but I feel okay. I'm hoping to feel even better for when the dinner comes." Was his response, though that made Kari frown a little hearing that. If only Cory knew the truth.

"Okay... I guess."

With that, the friends spent the rest of the day with each other, talking about different things, having a few laughs, and kid stuff. Right now, it was 8:35 in the evening, as Jake walked into the room, "It's time to go Kari."

"Aw... already?" The nine year old whined.

"I'm afraid so.."

Kari then looked back at her friend, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow..." She told him. Cory smiled, "Sure thing, friend."

So Kari and Jake head out, and drive back home. Cory decided to rest up a bit as he watched television. As he did, he noticed... a letter on his bed. He picked it up and looked at the front, for it said 'An apology... to Cory... from Kari'. He was a bit confused, why is Kari apologizing to him? She didn't do anything wrong. Curious, he decided to read it...

The next day...

Kari and her family were making their way to the community building, to help prepare more for the dinner, "Daddy, when can we see Cory?" She asked her father.

"Soon, honey." Was her father's response.

With that, they walked into the building and down the hall to the dining hall, where a scream was heard. Upon entering, Jake, Izzy, and Kari saw a most horrendous and shocking sight. The dining room was in ruins, with the curtains torn, tables turned over, plates and bowls were shattered on the floor, and the food was gone, with some scraps of it on the floor.

What could have happened here?

Tony and Robyn's mother ran over to Jake, "Oh, it's terrible. I came over to check up on the arrangements for the dinner, and when I got here, it looked just like this!" She said, "Everything is ruined."

Jake walked over to the mess, and looked at it closely, but then notices something that wasn't there before.

"Hey.. what's this?"

He picked it up... it was a dagger. For some reason it looked a bit familiar to him. He took a closer look at it, and glared as he did, "I think I know who did this."

"Who?" Kari asked.

"Blake."

"Who?" Danielle asked, clearly having no idea who Jake was talking about. The former pirate explained for her, "He was a former Dark Pirate back when me and Izzy lived in Neverland when we were still kids. And we have been massive rivals since then, with him always trying to ruin everything."

"You think he might have something to do with messing up the dinner?"

"Probably."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the former villain walked into the room, with a smug smile that annoyed Jake, "I heard somebody talking about me, so I just had to drop in to see what all the commotion is about." Blake said.

Jake got to his feet and stared down his rival, "Save the talk Blake, I know it was you that ruined this special Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh? Now why would you ever think it was me?!" Blake asked as the former pirate show's the former dark pirate the dagger he found on the floor. Blake looked confused, that sure wasn't his dagger at all.

"There's no way that could be my dagger." He suddenly pulled out his own dagger within his belt. "I still have mine with me."

Jake only glared at his harder, He still didn't believe him, and just to make sure...

"Oh hi, Blake!" Danielle greeted, "This is the Blake you were talking about? Oh, I invited him to the dinner."

Jake looked at Danielle in shock, "You.. invited him?!" He asked the woman, who nodded, "Of course. We're next door neighbors, and he sometimes babysits Tony and Robyn." This made Jake even more shocked! Since when does Blake even babysit kids?!

Blake smirk smugly, as he looked at Kari, "And here's the little murderer."

The child yelped as she hid behind her mother, who was confused, "Murderer? What are you talking about, Blake?"

"Kari. Why don't you tell your mother the truth about why Cory is going to die."

Kari only whimpered as she felt tears forming. Blake chuckled, Izzy could tell from how she was suddenly crying, there was something she was hiding from her. "Kari... what's the matter, darling?" She asked.

In a fit of tears, Kari told her mother everything. As for Izzy's response, "Kari, don't think that you were the reason Cory got sick. Don't listen to what Blake has to say. He's just trying to make you feel like a bad person. And you're not."

However, what happened next would make Izzy realize Kari was actually telling the truth, as Jake (Who was told about this already by Kari) explained, "It's true, Iz. Remember when Kari got sick on Valentine's day...?"

Izzy soon realized that Kari was right... "Oh... I remember now... I saw you giving Cory a little kiss on the cheek... I thought it was so romantic..." Izzy told Kari, who blushed. She blinked, suddenly realizing what this meant.

Her mother was aware of her love for Cory.

Blake chuckled again, "Looks like for once I was being honest. Kari is the reason Cory is severely ill, and is about to die."

"Don't you dare say that!" Izzy warned him, "Just because my daughter was sick when she kissed Cory, it doesn't mean she was the reason he's so ill! You're just trying to mess with her head."

The villain frowned as he started to leave, "To be truly honest for a change.. For once.. I actually WAS telling the truth. Cause I asked the Doctor about Cory's sickness, and it showed that it had the same viruses from with Kari's sickness, only they were far more deadly since they were transferred from one sick body to a fresh one due to the kiss."

"Liar!" Kari shouted out.

"Ask him yourself, he'll tell you everything."

With that, Blake left. Kari was upset. She knew that he was actually telling the truth for once, and she felt bad about it. Jake placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, "Kari.. There's no way you could have meant for this to happen, we both know how much you like Cory."

"I know..."

Izzy then whispered something into Jake's ear, and he smiled upon hearing what she had to say, "Say now, that's a great idea Izzy."

Kari listened to her mother's plan, and smiled too. This was sure to make the Thanksgiving dinner... even better.

 **Well, we got a few cute Kari and Cory moments.**

 **MC: Yep. But what do you suppose Izzy's idea was that made Kari so happy?**

 **I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out next chapter.**

 **MC: Guess so.**

 **Yeah, so until then, we'll see you guys later! And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Too Late?

**We're back!**

 **MC: Bringing you another chapter.**

 **Yep, this is have some heartfelt moments, plus we'll see if Cory will respond to the letter Kari gave him.**

 **MC: I sure hope so.**

 **Me too! So, with that said, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We own NOTHING but our OC's. Plain and simple.**

Chapter 4: Too late..?

Blake made his way through an alley, as some sort of spirit appeared, looking similar to a certain tyrant, "Well, master. Looks like I've broken the little brat. Now she won't even be happy for the Thanksgiving dinner, let alone her friend dying." He said to the spirit. "But now the dinner is somehow ruined, and Jake thinks I was responsible."

The spirit just remained silent, because when it comes to communicating with him, his only responses were grunts and groans. Of course Blake can always tell how the spirit responds, depicting on how he sounds, "I can tell that you may know who is responsible. But rest assured, by the time of the dinner tomorrow... everything will be a disaster, and you will make your grand entrance... and you'll talk as well."

But to Blake's surprise, he heard the figure grunts regarding that last bit of the sentence Blake just said, "Okay, fine. You don't have to talk... but rest assured my lord... this Thanksgiving... will be the worst."

The spirit groaned deeply, so deep it would scare anybody.

Meanwhile, we see Jake, Izzy, and Kari in the kitchen, making some pies. And boy was Kari feeling a little better, for she enjoyed making pies with her parents. Really though, this was for the Thanksgiving dinner, to make up for the lost food. The community has volunteered to make new and improved food for it (With Alexa's family cooking the turkey).

"I think it's nice that we're helping for the dinner." Kari said, "Do you think Cory would like some pie?"

"I'm sure he will, sweetheart." Izzy replied. "It's the least we can do if he doesn't make it to the dinner tomorrow."

"And I'm sure a piece of pie will cheer him up." Jake added.

Speaking of Cory, Kari wondered if he read her letter yet, she hoped that it didn't hurt him too much. She then thought about how the Thanksgiving dinner. She thought it would be a miracle if Cory somehow got well and was able to join the others for this dinner. Then again, it would be most likely that he would get so well so quickly.

As for Jake, he still wondered about who ruined the dinner in the first place? He still thinks it was Blake, but he needed more proof to make sure.

"Jakey-poo. What are you thinking about?" Izzy asked sweetly.

Jake smiled at the nickname she gave him, and responded to her question with a nickname for her, "Nothing Izzy-boo.."

Izzy giggled, "Oh come on, honey pie. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing important really."

Kari shook her head. Her parents always had those puppy talks when she was around. Later on, as the food was being cooked, Jake and Kari decided to go visit Cory at the Hospital real quick. Kari ran all the way to his room, and upon entering... she gasped.

Cory... looked worse than before. His skin looked a bit pale, he had bags under his eyes... and he looked weak. The China boy smiled as he saw his friend, "Hi, Kari..." He greeted weakly, before coughing Kari was horrified, seeing how Cory looked today.

She began to back away, "No..."

"Kari, what's wrong?" Cory asked.

That's when Jake came in, panting a little, "Man Kari.. you always manage to run faster than me." Suddenly, he was ambush by a tight hug. Kari was sobbing uncontrollably. Jake was about to ask what was wrong until he took a look at Cory. "Oh god."

"Hello, Mr. Hutchinson." Cory greeted.

At that moment, Cory's mother walked in with a glass of orange juice, "Oh, Jake. Kari. You're here." She said with a smile, "Cory's been dying to see Kari today."

Kari cringed upon hearing the word 'dying'. Jake then spoke, regarding Cory, "Why is that?"

Mei sighed, "I'm afraid... that Cory may not make it... the doctors say that his conditions seemed to have gotten worse overnight... and he only has until dawn to live..."

Dawn? That meant tomorrow morning.. but that means?!

It's Thanksgiving morning...

Kari screamed. And for a good reason...

She began to sob even harder in his father's chest. Jake, realizing that Kari was extremely distraught, he picked her up, told Mei that they would be back, and he quickly left the room, and the building, as he sat down on a bench outside, and desperately tried to calm down his hysterical daughter, he knew that she was completely heartbroken, from this was the one morning and moment she feared and hoped would never ever happen.

"Kari.. I know how shattering and devastating this is.. But believe me, Cory is not truly gone forever. Cause he will always be here with you from your heart, and through fun filled moments you two have shared."

Jake was being completely honest, trying to sooth his daughter's sudden depression. But to his utter and massive shock, Kari actually went on and did the unthinkable. She pushed him away.

"NO! It's NOT okay!" She sobbed, "Cory's gonna die, and it's all my fault! I'm the one who kissed him! I'm the one who gave him that illness! I knew I was sick, but I was stupid and kissed him anyways! I killed Cory! I murdered him! I'm a terrible friend! I'm an awful person! I'm a murderer-"

Jake couldn't take it anymore. He would not stand there, and let his daughter beat on herself. He grabbed her tightly, and began to shake her a little to stop her, "You. Are. Not. A. Murderer!"

Kari then looked at her father, as he continued to talk, "I've known you long enough to know that you would never intend on murdering anybody, by accident or otherwise. I know you love Cory and you couldn't pass up on the moment. But all I know is that you're not a murderer, that's all that matters!"

He thought that it would snap sense into Kari, but then. His worst nightmare, one he thought would never happen.. happened.

"God DAMN it, Daddy! Don't you freaking get it!" Kari screamed, punching him all over his chest, "Mr. Blake was right! I am a murderer! I killed Cory! He's gonna die because of me! All because I made a foolish decision to kiss him, even though I know I was contagious! I AM a murderer! I'm a horrible girl! I'm the devil's spawn-"

SLAP!

Did.. did Jake just slap Kari?! He did..

The nine year old felt her cheek. It was warm. She looked back at her father in shock, as he glared back at her. He was already irritated that she called herself a murderer, but down that she had the nerve to call herself the devil's spawn, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Suddenly, Kari ran off.

"Kari wait!"

Jake facepalmed, mentally cursing himself for what he just did, Why did he have to go and do that for?!

Suddenly... he heard a voice in his head... a sinister tone that he recognized. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

Jake growled as a spirit appeared in front of him... a spirit who was a certain evil tyrant, And Jake had a good reason to growl, for this was a tyrant Jake loathed most. For he practically destroyed his home Neverland, and killed all of his closest friends in one attack.

"You?! Why won't you ever leave me alone?!"

"You should feel rather proud of yourself Jake, especially with that you have just committed moments ago, the slap to your daughter's face has broken her trust in you."

Jake covered his ears, "Shut up! She was saying about how she was a murderer, and she was not. I was trying to snap her out of it."

The spirit chuckled as he walked closer to Jake, but Jake began to step back as the tyrant began to explain... some plans for him, Kari... and Cory, "The moment Cory dies, the ultimate humiliation and soon death of your daughter shall follow. Leaving you to wallow in your own deep depression."

The former pirate was confused, what was the spirit even talking about here?!

Suddenly, the spirit disappeared, and reappeared behind Jake, "I plan to hospitalize your daughter tonight, and leave her to die in a Hospital bed. Just like Cory will tomorrow morning."

Jake glared deeply at the villain, "You're not going to have things go your way again. Not after the Hell you already put Kari through before."

The spirit only smirked back, "I have a score to settle, and I'll be damned to pass on this one and only opportunity for revenge."

Jake growled again, oh how he wanted to grab the tyrant's neck and choke him out. But since he was a spirit, that would be impossible. So Jake just said this to him. "Get the hell out of my sight, and stay away from my family.."

Suddenly, WHAM!

Jake was pushed to the ground as the spirit said this before leaving, and he just growled in response. But was a bit stunned that the spirit managed to shove him down. That's when the spirit disappeared as Jake sighed.

Later on, that night, after getting chewed out by Izzy, Jake walked into Kari's room, where she was sitting down on the bed, "Hi, Daddy..." She greeted softly.

"Hi, sweet face..." Jake greeted back as he sat down beside her, "Listen, honey. I'm really...really... REALLY sorry I slapped you earlier. I just couldn't stand hearing you call yourself names like that."

Kari blushed, "You don't have to apologize, Daddy. I deserved it. I was going out of control... I... I'm really gonna miss Cory."

Jake pulled his child into a tight hug, "I know, Kari. I know how much he meant to you... and about what happened today. I went through the same thing."

The nine year old looked up at her father in confusion as he explained, "Back when I was still young in Never Land, I managed to defeat that evil tyrant who kidnapped you. But even though he was gone and destroyed, I felt awful, because everyone was still dead, and Never Land was still destroy. I felt that I was responsible because I had wished for everyone to get to safety before Shawn destroyed everything. Even I called myself a murderer."

"Like father, like daughter, I guess." Kari responded.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, but someone special helped me realized that it wasn't my fault, and I could change the ways things were."

Change the way things were.

Kari thought about what her father just said. He managed to change things... so... could she change things. Could she save Cory? "Daddy... if you could save Never Land... can I save Cory?"

Jake was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's not too late! Maybe Cory can still live! If I could do something that could change the events... if only..."

"Kari... I don't think it's possible." Jake told her.

"Daddy. I'm a Super Pirate just like you. Can't I use my powers to heal him?"

"I... don't know."

"Well, it's worth a try..."

She seemed quite determined that there was still hope for Cory. She asked if they could go to the hospital again, and Jake agreed. However, as they drove to the hospital, Kari was concentrating on her powers, she needed to make sure she was ready for it.

After training herself for a bit, they made it to the hospital, and before Kari knew it, she was in Cory's room, "Hi..." She greeted.

"Hi, Kari. Are you feeling better?" Cory asked.

"Better than you are." Was her reply.

The two nine year olds chuckled a little, as Kari made her way to his bed, "I just want to say something, Cory... you're my best friend..."

"I know that, Kari. We'll always be friends." Cory told her. "One more day until the Thanksgiving dinner. I just can't wait to get out of here..."

Kari just remained calm and smiles at Cory, "I know you do... hey... do you want to know something...?"

The boy nodded, as Kari leaned in, keeping her hands behind her back, for they were glowing. "This is something I've always wanted to tell you ever since we met... you've been the bestest friend I've ever had. You've always stuck by my side. Supported me whenever. Rubbed by back whenever I was unhappy. In short... you're an amazing boy... and I love you."

With that... she gave him a small kiss... on the lips. Now that was one she just couldn't avoid doing.

Cory smiled, "Thanks, Kari. I'd say the same for you..."

Jake walked into the room, having seen the whole thing. And he smiled. Despite the situation Cory was in, those two were definitely made for each other. He just smiled as he watched Kari share her love with Cory, until he looked at the time, "Kari.. We got to get going now."

"Okay." Kari said before turning back to Cory, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same here, friend."

With that, Kari and Jake exit the room, leaving Cory all alone once more. As the father and daughter walked outside, Kari noticed something in the sky, "Look, Daddy. That star is very bright. It's a wishing star."

Jake looked up and smiled, "Hey you're right. How about making a wish on it tonight?"

"Yeah!"

Kari looked up, put her hands together, and softly said... "Star light... star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish to wish tonight... I wish... that my best friend Cory would feel better in time for the Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow... please... help him get well..."

She was wishing really hard, and from the heart. Jake watched her silently. He hoped that whatever Kari wished for comes true. As soon she was done wishing, she and her father left and headed on home. There, Kari was in bed, waiting for her father to tuck her in. As she did, she looked at the picture she drew for Cory. She still had yet to give it to him.

"I love you, Cory." She wrote in crayon.

That's when her father came in, "All set for bed Kari?"

The child nodded as her father sat beside her, "Daddy... everyone's gonna be at the dinner tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"I sure hope so." Jake replied.

"There will be turkey... and cake... and pies... and chocolate puffs."

"I know."

"Plus people in our community... nearly everyone... even Cory... right?"

"I'm sure of it."

With that, Jake pulled the covers on her as he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Kari."

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Jake left the room. As for Kari, she sighed very deeply. For tomorrow, she had once chance to save Cory's life. And she had to make it count. "Please... God... make Cory feel better..." She whispered. "I love him too much..."

 **And we still don't know Cory's reaction to Kari's letter.**

 **MC: And I was hoping we would find out.**

 **I have a feeling that next chapter.. we'll find out.**

 **MC: Yeah..**

 **So, until then! We shall see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thankful, Kindness, & Love

**Hello! Happy late Thanksgiving! It's just me right now, so this will be the finale to this story. Has Cory truly died, or has Kari's kiss saved his life? And will Kari be safe from the wrath of that spirit from before? And will an act of kindness be made? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, moving on!**

Chapter 5: Thankful, Kindness, and Love

4:55 am.

That was the time on this Thanksgiving morning.

Kari woke up, and looked at the time.

It was close to dawn, Cory's time was almost up.

She grabbed the picture she made for him, ran down to the kitchen to get a piece of pie, and ran out the door and straight to the hospital. This was her one and only chance to save Cory's life. And there was no way she was going to let this chance slip through her fingers. It was freezing outside, but she didn't care.

It was about a full hour before Kari made it to the hospital. She didn't stop running until she got to Cory's room. "Cory! I-"

But... by the time she made it to the room... it was empty.

Cory was not in his bed at all.

Kari walked into the room, looking around. This could only mean one thing. Cory has gotten out of the hospital... or... he... no.. no she just couldn't believe that. "Cory?" She called. That's when a doctor came in, "Oh, Kari. What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to see Cory..." Was her response.

"Oh.. Well, I'm afraid you're a little late." The doctor replied. "For you see, he was just released moments ago from Hospitalization."

"Oh! That's great!" Kari said, smiling.

He must have gotten better for some reason, question is how though? She didn't give him her healing powers. All he got was a kiss. Unless...

"Uh... thank you! I gotta get home!" Kari said before leaving the hospital. An hour later, she returned home. "Mom... Daddy! I'm back! Sorry I left, I was just-" Before Kari could finish her sentence... she heard sobbing. It sounded like Izzy.

Kari walked into the living room to see her parents. Izzy was sobbing in Jake's arms, as he tried to comfort her. Kari walked up to them, "It's okay, I'm right here, Mom!" She said, "Don't cry. It's okay."

"Uh.. Kari. There's something we need to tell you." Jake said.

"What's wrong?" Kari said, sitting down on the couch. As much as they didn't want to, they had to tell her. Jake sat down beside her, and took her hands in his, as he explained what was going on, "Well.. we got a call from Cory's mother this morning, and she informed us the news. And.. well...

"Yeah, I know. He got out of the hospital." Kari spoke.

"Yeah.. because.. he's been billed dead."

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

At the mere mention of that word, Kari's world came crashing down. "Wait... that can't be right. The doctor told me that Cory just got out. That he's out of hospitalization..."

"It was because he was found dead that lead to him being released."

Kari felt tears streaming down her cheeks fast and freely, "No... but... my kiss... my powers! They should have healed him! They should have made him feel better! I... killed... Cory!"

Kari was lost in denial once again, as everything started to feel dizzy once again. "I... I don't... feel... so... good..."

She fell to the floor as her mother called out her name... and then darkness.

Two hours later...

Kari moaned as she opened her eyes. She looked up to see a wet wash cloth above her forehead. What was going on? That's when Jake and Izzy walked in, "Oh, sweetie. You're awake..." Izzy sighed, kissing the child on the cheeks.

"Cory... he's gone..." Kari whispered.

Jake could notice the tone in her voice, she was completely distraught. He sat down beside her and hugged her, "I'm really sorry Kari.."

"I guess all miracles don't happen..." She responded. "But I still wanna go to the dinner."

Jake understood how Kari was going with all this, so all he did was hug her real tight and close.

Later on, Kari was with her remaining friend at the park. They all sat rather silently together in the sand box. it felt so quiet and lonely without Cory being there. Normally, Kevin would be doing something stupid and dangerous. Tony would be cracking jokes. Alexa would be bragging about how rich she was. Kirana would be talking about her technology. Robyn would be the shy one as usual, and Kari would be talking with Cory.

But this time.. it was all too different.

"I can't believe... he's gone just like that." Tony spoke, breaking the silence.

"It's so surreal..." Kirana added.

"Tell me about it.." Kevin added.

"I know this is hard. But Cory did so much for us." Alexa also added.

Kari smiled, "I know... I loved him, and I'm not ashamed to admit that."

"But we're still going to the dinner, right?" Robyn asked.

"Of course." Tony replied. "Cory would still want us to attend, even if he can't."

Kari nodded in agreement, it was for the best. And this was suppose to be her first year attending the dinner with her family, and she didn't want to miss out on that at all. "I know Cory so well... I know him so well..." She whispered. "Well... I suppose it's time we get ready for the dinner." She told her friends, who all smiled as they all walked out of the park.

Later on that night, the time had finally come for Thanksgiving dinner, as everyone began to arrive at the building. Kari, along with her parents, and brother and sister, Troy and Maia, carried some food as Kari had a question. "Mom. Why do they do this community dinner every year?"

"It's to help those who are less fortunate than others, sweetie." Izzy replied. "We invite the families that are poor to the dinner, to share our kindness and love with them. It's more than this tradition."

Jake smiled as he agreed, "After all, we wouldn't want them going without food on Thanksgiving, now would we?"

"I see... is Cory's family still coming. His mom, grandmother, and three sisters?"

As she asked that though, everyone frowned as Jake answered, "Sadly no.. They wanted to spend this Thanksgiving alone."

"But why? Don't they know we're there for them?"

Izzy explained, "They're in morning right now, hon. But we will mention them in passing at the dinner."

"Okay..."

With that, the family walked into the building, where the dining hall was filled with tables of food. As Kari put a pie on the table, she gazed at the sight of chocolate puffs. "Chocolate... must have..."

She began to reach for one, until her hand was once again pulled away by her father, "Save your appetite when everyone gets here, honey." He told her. Kari groaned, "Okay." She hated being unable to eat her favorite dessert, and having to wait. But... she couldn't complain too much.

Soon enough, there had to be at least twenty different families here,it was just about time to eat. Everyone began to gather at the table, readying themselves for a wonderful Thanksgiving feast. All laid out on the table were various foods that people have brought for the dinner. Including a turkey, cornbread, cranberry sauce, ham, etc.

Once everyone was seated, Jake clears his throat and begins to speak, "Hello everyone. Before we begin, I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for coming to this feast, a time for all of us to give thanks for those we are blessed to having in this world. But more importantly.. This year, we would like to take this moment to remember a young boy named Cory.

Kari and her friends frowned sadly, because they knew that this would be the first dinner without Cory being here at all.

"As you all know, he sadly passed away this morning due to a deadly sickness. And tonight, in honor of his memory and to share our condolences to his family and friends, let us all take a moment for a moment of silence. In honor of his memory."

Everyone immediately went silent, to pay their respect for the recently departed Cory. Kari almost couldn't help but shed a tear. For the boy she loved so much.. was gone. To her.. she still feels this was all her fault. However though, as the silence continued. It would all come to a horrifying interruption.

BOOM!

An explosion occurred, startling everybody. Then another one occurred, just outside. And another huge one, all over the Thanksgiving dinner, as it sent everyone falling backwards and running with fear. All the food within the explosion began to either burn, or get set ablaze. Jake and his family were shocked, why was this happening?! That's when they heard an evil chuckle.

"So sorry everyone.. But I am afraid the traditional Thanksgiving dinner is now cancelled.."

Jake immediately growled, he knew that voice anywhere. And his hunch proved true as bursting through the door was Blake himself, holding some kind of device in his hand, with the word detonate highlighted on it.

"You!?" Jake screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm simply taking an advantage. By ruining this moment for your now dead boy Cory, but believe me. He's not the only one that'll be dead tonight." Blake started to say, eyeing towards Kari. "Cause Kari.. you're going to be joining him shortly."

Kari gasped, hiding behind her father who tried his best to comfort her. But then, he felt a sudden pain in his back as he fell over. Kari screamed when she saw her daddy had been stabbed, but how?

That's when fire began to set ablaze from inside the building, either blocking people from escaping, or engulfing some of them alive. Emerging from the flames, came the spirit Blake saw before. Only now, he looked to have flesh now and was glaring towards Kari.

"Oh yeah.. Allow me to introduce your executioner." Blake said as the spirit removes the hoodie, revealing himself to be Shawn all along.

Kari screamed in horror as she began to make a run for it, trying to escape. But the spirit got in her way and punches her very hard, sending her straight to the ground. Shawn soon began to viciously assault Kari to death, who would be soon joined by Blake as he not only kicked her severely hard in certain areas of her body, he even took his dagger and starts to cut her open all over. Somebody had to save her, only problem was that everyone was either engulfed with flames, to frightened, or too injured to help. Not even Jake as he was in too much pain thanks to the sudden stab in the back.

This may very well end up being the most deadliest Thanksgiving ever if this kept going.

"Step away from her!"

There went a small voice. Blake and Shawn stopped their assault when they heard that. Kari heard that voice, it sounded so familiar to her. "Huh...?" Everyone looked to the doors... as... they saw... Cory.

He was looking brave, and wielding a soldiers sword. But more shockingly.. he was alive! Blake and Shawn were outraged to see him as Blake shouted out, "What are you doing here?! You should be dead!"

Cory smiled, "Nothing can stop the power of friendship and love!" He smiled at Kari when he said began to get all teary eyed in response, with a smile. "Cory..." She tried to get up and run towards him, but Blake stomped on her back hard, preventing her from moving. That really hurt, and Cory didn't like that. "Why are you harming my friend?" He asked.

Blake chuckled as he turned to Cory, "It's none of your concern! But since you're here, I'll just have to kill you myself."

"Kari saved my life... I guess it's time I saved hers..." Cory said to himself as he held up his sword, "But you just have a dagger... and I have a sword." He told the former Dark Pirate. Cory thought this would be a snap, but he didn't count on what happened next.

Blake then drew his signature sword, as Cory gulped, "This won't be easy... but I must remember what Papa said..."

With that, a strong sword fight commenced between the boy and the villain. It was very even, with neither one giving in so easily. Luckily for Cory, he took classes, and was very skilled for a nine year old.

Kari watched this scene, unaware of Shawn walking up behind her, he had a knife out and prepared to kill Kari by stabbing her in the back as well. But as he began to strike, the blow was blocked off... by Jake, using his sword as he said this to the tyrant, "I warned you to stay away from my family!"

Both weapons were clashed together, as Shawn pushed forward, and Jake attempting to push back. Same went for Cory and Blake as well, "You look just like Kari's father... but you're so evil." Cory told Blake.

"That's because I'm his dark opposite."

"This is a time to be thankful... what are you thankful for...?"

Blake laughed, "The death of my closest enemy and his family."

Cory smiled, "Looks like I found your weak spot."

Suddenly, Cory laid a massive blow to Blake's stomach, sending him into a table of food. "Brilliant!" He said. Blake groaned from the sudden impact, as everyone cheered for the boy.

Kari smiled, "Yes-AAAAAHHH!"

The girl suddenly felt an agonizing pain in her arm. She looked to see that a knife was in it. That tyrant has stabbed her. Cory made his way to her, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Kari shook her head, as Cory looked up at the tyrant, and held up his sword, "Please leave..." He said softly. All Shawn did was smirk viciously, aiming his knife at Cory's chest. But the boy threw his sword... into Shawn's chest, surprisingly.

The tyrant then growled at the boy... as he spoke finally, but not of revenge, but shockingly... of Kari herself. "Say goodbye... to the girl you love..."

"NO!" Cory pushed the sword further into the monster's chest. He pushed further... and further... and further...

... Until finally... Shawn fell to the ground, coughing up blood. But then he smirked, and began to laugh, as the sword suddenly disappeared, and he floated to the air. He was about to leave, but then gave everyone, especially Kari, a warning and threat, "My defeat may have occurred this time.. but one day, I will have my final revenge upon all. And send you to the eternal flames of Hell!"

He then looked down at Kari as he said this next, "And you.. you shall be the first to go.."

With that... he disappeared.

Jake ran over to Kari and looked at the knife in her arm. "Kari.. are you okay honey?" He asked. The child shook her head as tears fell.

"Cory... you saved our daughters life..." Izzy said with gratitude.

Cory blushed, "It was the least I could do for my best friend. After all, she saved mine."

She did?

"With her kiss." He continued. "It was filled with her love for me, her kindness, and friendship."

Now that was enough for Kari to not only get all teary eyed, but hug Cory tightly, she sobbed really hard, but of joy this time. Cory just hugged her back, as everyone watched this moment with happiness.

That's when everyone heard groaning, and saw that Blake was regaining consciousness as he held his head and stood up, but suddenly felt something slipping onto his wrists. To his shock, they were hand cuffs. Where the heck did they even come from?

Tony Sr., Tony and Robyn's father, the the local policeman, led him out the door, "Mr. Clark, you're going downtown for the night." He told the former villain, who was outraged. "WHAT?!"

Jake smirked, "Looks like karma caught up with you big time."

Blake growled as he tried to lung at Jake, but Tony Sr. held him back as he pulled him to the door. As they had it past Jake's family, Blake growled at Kari, "This is all your fault! You'll pay for this!"

Kari only waved as he was out the door, on his way to the big slammer downtown.

Later on, Kari was taken to the hospital, after healing everyone else who was harmed, burning out her energy. She felt very weak, but thankfully she would survive. But it was all worth it to protect everyone.

At the hospital, Kari was in bed, resting very easily. As her family, friends, and especially Cory, sat all around her. A bandage was around her arm. Right now, all Kari wanted to do was happily stare at her closest friend. "Cory... thank you so much, for saving me..." She told him.

Cory blushed again, "I should thank you too. You saved me first. With you kindness and love, and that's what I'm thankful for."

Kari blushed a bit, as she blew him a kiss, but then frowned, "But what about that evil man? He came back."

Jake put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Kari, if he ever comes back to threaten us, we'll be ready to stop him."

"That's right! We defeated him twice already. Thirds a charm." Izzy added.

Jake and Izzy were right, as Kari smiled again, "Yeah... I suppose. But right now... I'm thankful for my family, my friends, and the whole community. "

As she said that, Cory hugged her, and she hugged back.

It was truly a wonderful Thanksgiving.

THE END

 **MC: At last, the story is over.**

 **Yeah, even after Thanksgiving.**

 **MC: So were one day late, it's not that big a deal.**

 **Yeah. But anyways, we hoped you enjoyed this sweet tale, and join us next month for a Christmas treat. MC, care to explain what to expect from the future story?**

 **MC: All I'm going to say is this.. Grab a helmet and prepare to see stars.**

 **Literally! So until then, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
